Fragmentos de amor
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: -Fragmentos, de eso esta hecha la vida, y el amor. Amada Kari, espero poder compartir contigo, todos los momentos como tu pareja. Disfruta conmigo, de la vida, del amor, y de todos los fragmentos que nos unen. "Davis en su sita secreta con Kari"
1. La visita...

Capitulo 1. "La visita..."

Era una bella y tranquila mañana en Odaiba, y los chicos y chicas entrán a la escuela con gusto algunos. Entre los que entrán se pueden ver a los elegidos, un grupo pequeño de seís chicos, que hace un año salvaron el digimundo y el mundo real. TK se acerca con una sonrisa, y Kari el objeto de su alegría estaba caminando distraída, por que no dejaba de recordar y pensar en cierto chico pelirrojo...

Recuerdo ayer...

Domingo al medio día y dentró de la recidencia Kamiya, un alboroto estaba pasando por que Kari trata de esconder su cámara digital, por ciertas fotos comprometedoras dentró. -¡Ya basta Agumon! ¡Dame mi cámara por favor! Exclama Kari y arroja un cojin a la cabeza del dinosaurio digimon, y Agumon lo esquivo al agacharse y le saca la lengua con una sonrisa pícara. -Nada Kari, ya va siendo hora de que descubra ese secreto escondido. Jijijiji, ahora a ver esas fotos. Dijo Agumon y comenzó a manosear el aparato, y Kari revienta de coraje y le arroja el control remoto.

*CRASH*

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué fue ese golpe? Dijo Tai saliendo de su habitación, y Kari y Agumon brincán y se voltean. -Es ese tonto de Agumon, Tai no me quiere devolver mi cámara. Me distraje y él se lo llevo, dile que me lo devuelva. Dijo Kari sincera y molesta con el travieso digimon, y Agumon sonrió. -No lo robe, solo lo tome prestado para averiguar el secreto de Kari, ya que ella se ha estado comportando raro desde hace un tiempo. Kari esconde algo, y yo el gran investigador Agumon lo voy a descubrir. Dijo Agumon muy seguro y confiado en si mismo, y Tai suspira. -¿Y por eso tanto escándalo? Mejor no molesten, además yo creo que... Empezó a decir Tai cuando de pronto se interrumpio y vio un objeto, tirado en el piso hecho trizas. -Ay no, ay no, ¿ese es el control remoto? ¿Esta destruido? ¡Noooooo! ¡La tele solo funciona con el control remoto! ¡¿Por qué pasan estas tragedias?! ¡¿Quién fue el desgraciado que destruyo el control remoto?! Exclama Tai furioso y exajerado, y Agumon se empezó a reir, mientras que la cara de Kari se pone toda colorada, ella lo destruyo.

-Bueno Tai, la que destruyo el control fue... ¡Mhhffh! Trato de hablar Agumon, pero Kari le mete un cojin en la boca, y de inmediato le hecha la culpa. -Fue Agumon, él lo destruyo y quería lavarse las manos inventando una historia. Dijo Kari mintiendo y echándole la culpa a Agumon, y le quita su preciada cámara digital, mientras que Tai le da un coscorrón en la cabeza. -¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué me pegas en la cabeza Tai?! Me duele mucho, ¡fue Kari la que destruyo el control remoto! Dijo Agumon mientras lloriquea y se soba la cabeza. -Si claro, como no, ella es incapaz de hacerme una cosa así, yo confió plenamente en ella. Dijo Tai sincero y confiando en Kari, y ella ahora si se sintió un poco mal, y se distrajo y de la nada sale Gatomon, y toma la cámara de las manos de Kari.

-Ay no Gatomon, ¡dame mi cámara! Exclama Kari y trata de agarrar a la graciosa felina, pero ella no se dejo y comenzó a ver las fotos. -Uy a ver, por que tanto escándalo, ¡aja! ¿Qué son todas estas fotos de Davis? Kari, ¿nos puedes explicar por que hay tantas fotos de Davis en tu cámara digital? Pregunta Gatomon haciéndose la interesante, y Tai ni presta atención ya que estaba recogiendo los pedazos del control remoto llorando sobre su querido control destruido, y fue a su habitación por uno nuevo, y Kari se puso toda roja de la cara, y Agumon sonrió pícaro y malvado. -¿De Davis? ¡Aja lo sabía! ¡Kari se enamoro de Davis, Kari esta mandándole besos a Davis! Jijiji. Dijo Agumon mientras canta la noticia y brinca por todas partes, y Kari súper molesta y nerviosa se pone de frente a Agumon y le da un golpe en la cabeza, estilo Tai, y Agumon se dolió. -¡Auch! ¡Mi cabesita preciosa otra vez no! Dijo Agumon sobándose el golpe, y Kari se cruza de brazos y se defiende. -Ya deja de hacerte el sufrido Agumon, y yo no me enamore de Davis ni nada, todo es un malentendido. Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie, y yo no oculto nada. Dijo Kari muy seria, pero Gatomon sentada en una silla con las piernas cruzadas, negó con la cabeza. -Pues yo no sé, esta foto de aquí esta muy cambiada y alterada, pero se ve a Davis y una imagen de perfil de Kari, y ella lo esta besando claramente con amor. Hasta tiene un mensaje: "Mi Davis querido, amor de mis amores, ¡la pareja de la luz milagrosa viva por siempre!" ¿Ven? Aquí esta la prueba yo no miento. Dijo Gatomon y mostró la foto, y Agumon se acerco de inmediato y se lleno los ojos de la foto con gran interés, y Kari trata de tomar la cámara.

-¡Ya basta Gatomon, devuélveme mi cámara ahora! Exclama Kari súper molesta y nerviosa de que descubran su secreto, pero Gatomon se puso la cámara digital alrededor del cuello con su cordón, y hasta lanza un arañazo al aire en defensa, Kari brinca para atrás toda asustada. -¡Hiisssss! ¡No la toques! Es mi tesoro de ahora en adelante, ahora tengo un arma de destrucción masiva, y puedo usar esto para chantajearte Kari. Imagina que le muestre esta imagen a Tai, vamos a ver como se pone. Dijo Gatomon malvada y pícara para hacer sufrir a Kari, y ella sin querer se imagino a Tai, con un inmenso garrote de ogro y vestido como un salvaje, reclamándole por su amor.

"¿Por qué me ocultas este amor Kari? ¡Nadie puede tocar a mi hermanita querida! ¡¡Al averno con Davis y al caldero hirviente!!" Exclama en su mente el Tai ogro siscon y salvaje, y luego sumerje al inocente Davis por una cuerda en un caldero hirviente, y Kari vestida de princesa atada a un poste, mira al pobre príncipe ser sumergido en un caldero hirviente. "¡No Tai, no lastimes a Davis, él es todo lo que tengo en la vida! ¡No mi querido Davis no te mueras por favor!" Grita Kari a todo pulmón, y Tai se relame y se prepara para hacer estofado de Davis.

Kari agita fuertemente su cabeza para despejarla, y frunce el ceño. -No me amenaces Gatomon, n-n-no me asustas en lo m-más minímo. Ahora dame mi cámara por favor. Dijo Kari que la verdad estaba temblando, y Gatomon se reía y justo en eso tocán en la puerta. -¡Kari tocán, ve a ver quién es por favor, yo estoy muy ocupado tratando de revivir el control remoto! Exclama Tai desde su habitación, y Kari suspira y deja por el momento a Gatomon y a Agumon, pero les mandó una mirada: "Más tarde me encargo de ustedes" Decía la mirada de Kari, y ella fue a ver quien era.

Frente a la puerta Kari la abre y se asoma. -¿Sí? ¿Quién es? Pregunta Kari y se sorprende de descubrir precisamente a Davis, sonriendo alegre. -Hola Kari vine a visitarte, y por que tenemos un proyecto escolar juntos, ¿recuerdas? Dijo Davis sonriendo lindo y muy amable con ella, y Kari sintió que se derrite por él, y sonrie muy contenta. -Davis que gusto verte, es cierto tenemos un proyecto juntos, adelante pasa. Dijo Kari muy contenta de verlo y de estar con él, y Davis entró y vio a los dos digimon Gatomon y Agumon, mirándo la cámara digital de Kari.

Davis se voltea extrañado de ver a Gatomon y Agumon con la cámara de Kari, si sabe que para ella su cámara es sagrada. -Oye Kari, ¿por que Agumon y Gatomon tienen tu cámara? Si yo sé que tu cámara es muy importante para ti. Dijo Davis muy curioso, y Kari se puso nerviosa. -Ah... bueno es que... Dijo Kari tratando de pensar en algo, cuando Gatomon se voltea y le hace señas a Davis para que se acerque. -Yoohoo, Davis ven por aquí, esto de aquí te interesa mucho. Dijo Gatomon con melévola pícardia, y Davis se sorprende de verla así. -¿Eh? A ver, ¿de qué se trata? Dijo Davis y se acercó, y Kari se puso ultra nerviosa. -¡No Davis espera por favor no veas esas fotos! Exclama Kari y corre para detenerlo y guardar su secreto de amor...

Fin del recuerdo...

-Kari, oye, ¡Kari! Tierra a Kari, ¡¿me estas escuchando Kari?! Dijo TK parado frente a ella tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero Kari ni responde por que esta sumergida en sus recuerdos, hasta que agita su cabeza, y ve que esta frente a la escuela con TK de frente. -¡Kari! Por fin reaccionas, yo estaba aquí parado como por cinco minutos, y tu ni reaccionabas. ¿Qué te pasa te sientes bien? Pregunta TK muy preocupado por su mejor amiga, y Kari no se sentía muy bien sin Davis, pero claro que si ella le dice eso, él se molesta se pone celoso y envidioso, y eso es lo que no quiere ella. -Si, estoy bien TK, solo un poco preocupada por algo. No es nada grave solo una cosa pequeña, es todo. Dijo Kari sincera y solo un poco nerviosa por lo que pasó ayer.

TK no estaba del todo convencido, ya que él podía ver que era algo grave, ya que Kari no reaccionaba a sus llamados. Sin mencionar que ella como que ha estado rara, como distante y distraída, y eso le preocupa mucho. Kari camina junto a TK a la entrada de la escuela, y trataba de hacerle caso y escucharlo, lo que era muy díficil ya que hace tiempo que dejo de interesarle lo que haga TK en su vida, en cambio la atención de Kari por Davis es otra cosa por que él es tan interesante para ella, y sus secretos sentimientos por su amor...

TK se cambio de zapatos y vio a Yolei y Ken irse por su lado, y a Cody que se fue a su práctica de kendo. Luego volteo para ver a Kari e ir juntos como siempre al salón, cuando de pronto ya no la vio, y TK sorprendido se volteo a todas partes.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! ¿Adónde se fue Kari? Estaba aquí hace un segundo. Se dijo a si mismo TK, y comienza a buscar a Kari, y pensó que tal vez ella fue al baño y fue a revisar ahí primero.

Pero, Kari no estaba de ninguna forma en el baño, ya que ella se olvido por completo de TK al ver a Davis, pero al lado de una chica rubia, y eso la hizo brincar de sorpresa. La chica rubia era Catherine una chica transferida desde francia, y ella desde que vino ha mostrado mucho interés en Davis, y eso la pone ultra celosa. Sobretodo por que Davis es muy amable con ella, y le va explicando las cosas poco a poco, ya que él es un caballero con las chicas, especialmente con las amigas y Catherine es una amiga de la pasada aventura, y eso pone muy celosa a Kari.

Catherine al lado de Davis caminando al salón, se voltea y sonrie. -¿Sabes Davis? Me alegro de que desde que vine con mis padres, todos en japón se han portado muy amables, eso te incluye por supuesto. Me alegro de que vayas todos los días a recojerme, soy muy feliz de que seas mi mejor amigo. Dijo Catherine muy contenta y feliz, y Kari al escuchar que Davis va a recojer a Catherine a su casa, para ir juntos a la escuela, sintió unos monstruosos celos, y Davis se voltea sin ver a Kari, y contesta. -No hay problema Catherine, me queda de camino, pero no sabía que yo fuera tu mejor amigo, eso es una sorpresa. Dijo Davis un poco sorprendido de descubrirse como el mejor amigo de Catherine, y ella sonrie muy contenta y feliz, y se acerca. -Claro que eres mi mejor amigo Davis, no lo dudes, siempre me ayudas y me apoyas, y eres muy bueno conmigo. Cuando vine a esta escuela por primera vez, yo confieso que tenía miedo, pero ya no, por que ahora te tengo a mi lado Davis, y eso me ayuda mucho a adaptarme más rápido. Dijo Catherine sincera y sonriendo alegre, y Davis se puso contento por ella. -Que bueno Catherine, bien entonces vamos al salón. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa amable, y Catherine asintió y lo sigue por el pasillo, y Kari que vio todo se sintió horrible, por los celos y muy preocupada por Davis, ¿y sí Davis se enamora de Catherine?

Kari agito muy fuerte su cabeza, y fue tras ellos para vigilar que esa Catherine, no se vaya a querer pasar de cariñosa con su adorado Davis.

Un poco después, en el salón...

Kari entró al salón y vio a Catherine que estaba distraída con unas amigas, y eso ella lo usa para acercarse a Davis, antes de que algo pase. -Hola Davis, que gusto verte esta mañana. Dijo Kari feliz de verlo, y Davis se voltea y sonrie. -Ah hola Kari, buenos días, si a mí también me alegra verte esta mañana. Dijo Davis contento especialmente por lo que paso ayer, y todo ese escándalo en la recidencia Kamiya. -Oye Kari, ¿Tai esta bien? ¿No esta muy molesto conmigo o algo? Pregunta Davis medio preocupado por lo que paso ayer, y Kari se ruborizo un poco, pero sonrió. -No te preocupes por eso Davis, ya se le pasó a Tai, además tu no hiciste nada malo todo estuvo solo en su mente. Esa visita que me hiciste ayer fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, de veras Davis no te fijes en lo malo, todo estuvo bien en serio. Dijo Kari sincera y honesta.

Davis se toco los labios sin querer, y se quedo viendo a Kari. -¿Todo Kari? ¿Todo estuvo bien? ¿Hasta ese beso accidental que pasó ayer? Pregunta Davis medio ruborizado por ese recuerdo en particular, y Kari se pone roja de la cara, y sin querer se puso nerviosa pero contenta. -Pues sí Davis hasta eso, no te preocupes por lo que paso, ni Tai ni a nadie les importa esa clase de cosas. La verdad si te soy sincera, entonces te digo que a mi me gusto ese beso y quisiera tener una sita contigo, ¿qué dices Davis? Pregunta Kari interesada en él y sincera en sus palabras, y Davis se ruborizo bastante y asintió por que la quiere mucho. -Si eso me gustaria mucho, tener esa sita contigo Kari, me siento feliz. Dijo Davis sonriendo alegre, y Kari se puso contenta de verlo aceptando, y asintió. -Que bueno Davis, entonces te veo a la salida para ir juntos en esa sita, no faltes por favor Davis. Dijo Kari emocionada de ir con él en una sita, y se sintió muy contenta y feliz, y Davis estaba en las nubes de la dicha de saber que va a tener una sita con Kari.

Luego de eso Kari se separa de él y se va a sentar en su silla, y TK entrá por la puerta corrediza, y se sorprende de ver a Kari ya sentada en el salón, cuando él la estuvo buscando por todas partes. TK se acerca y se sienta junto a ella, y le manda una mirada de preocupación. -Oye Kari, ¿dónde estabas? Te busque por todas partes, por que desapareciste en los casilleros, y bueno me preocupe. Dijo TK sincero y muy emotivo, pero Kari no le estaba prestando atención, por que estaba demasiado feliz de que va a tener una sita con Davis, que apenas si lo escucho. -Ah bueno, me adelante por que tenía prisa. Dijo Kari simplemente y sin prestar mucha atención, y TK se quedó sorprendido de verla tan indiferente con él, jamás había pasado eso antes, era algo nuevo y doloroso para él.

TK se quedó callado y vio como Kari estaba muy distraída, de nuevo con algo que ella no le dice. Pero lo que TK no sabía era que Kari estaba así por su amor, muy grande y especial por Davis, y cuando ella volteo pudo ver a la tal Catherine sentarse al lado de Davis, y eso la puso súper molesta y celosa, esa confianza de Catherine con Davis la revienta de coraje.

Aun que estaban separados, Kari pudo escuchar claramente las palabras de ambos. -Que bueno que me acompañes Davis, y me vayas explicando las cosas, no se que haría sin tu ayuda. En serio eres muy bueno, por eso te quiero. Dijo Catherine con una sonrisa, y Davis se volteo y asintió. -No hay problema Catherine, me da gusto poder ayudarte, es un placer. Dijo Davis amable y muy lindo, y Kari siente que revienta de coraje, y verlos interactuar es lo peor.

Pero justo en eso, aparece la profesora, y la clase da inició. Lo que es bueno para Kari, ya que así Catherine tendrá que comportarse.

Más tarde...

El almuerzo era la hora tranquila para Kari, pero no es así tanto para Davis, que tuvo una pelea con unos pandilleros por defender a una chica, y él no iba a permitir que le hagan nada. Davis se aparece y les da una golpiza a esos pandilleros escolares, y la chica se quedó sorprendida, no se esperaba que alguien la defendiera.

Después de la pelea, donde Davis les dio un buen escarmiento a esos abusadores, él se aparece por la puerta del salón, con bendajes y curitas, y la ropa toda desarreglada. Kari al voltear y verlo así, se lleva ambas manos a su boca, muy sorprendida y de inmediato se levanta para ayudarlo. -Por dios Davis, ¿qué te pasó? Pregunta Kari mientras lo lleva a sentarse para curarlo, y Davis sonrie un poco al sentarse. -No te preocupes Kari, esto fue por defender a una pobre chica de la pandilla de Maki, pero ahora lo van a pensar dos veces antes de hacer algo así de nuevo. Dijo Davis sincero, y Kari se sorprendio y sabe que eso es muy propio de él, defender a los demás, proteger, y si se trata de una chica con más razón.

Kari le debe más de una de esas veces, y sonriendo lo atiende sin importarle que estén frente a la clase, por fortuna TK salio para comprar su almuerzo, y Catherine fue al baño, por lo que este era un momento solo para ellos dos, aun cuando tenga algunos testigos.

-Listo Davis, nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad? Pero, mejor así, no quiero que cambies nunca. Dijo Kari aplicando con mucho cuidado una solución indolora sobre las heridas, y Davis sonrie contento de estar con ella. -Bueno, la verdad vi como esos tipos estaban molestando a la chica, solo por que traía su bebé para la clase de ciencias de la vida, y eso me hizo recordar que de eso es precisamente la siguiente clase. Aquí tengo al muñeco del bebé, y mientras los golpeaba recorde sin querer la escena que hizo Tai ayer, cuando se entero de que nuestro proyecto era un bebé. Uno falso claro, no uno de verdad, pero quien sabe que pensó él. Dijo Davis recordando con gusto, y Kari se reía por que ella también lo recordó muy bien, y aplico unas nuevas bendas y sonrió. -Jijijiji, ese Tai es un inmaduro, nuestro proyecto es un bebé de mentiras, no uno de verdad, pero cómo se puso y el escándalo que hizo, por dios crece un poco Tai. Dijo Kari mientras se reía con gusto, y Davis estaba igual.

Justo en ese momento entrá TK, y ve justo el momento en que Kari se reía con gusto al lado de Davis, como cuando antes era así con él, y esto lo hizo sentir celos y muy molesto. ¿Desde cuando Davis es capaz de sacar esa risa en Kari?

TK no entendía que es lo que le pasaba a Kari últimamemte, pero al ver a su mejor amiga al lado de Davis, quien sabe por que pero, no le gusto nada lo puso celoso.

Más tarde en otro salón...

Davis y Kari dentró del salón de clases de ciencias de la vida, atendían al bebé, un muñeco pero que debía recibir los mismos cuidados que uno de verdad. Kari le cambio el pañal, y Davis lo vistió con mucho cuidado, cuando terminaron la maestra los premio por su buen trabajo, y al salir de la clase ambos ya eran destacados en las tareas domesticas.

Davis estaba contento lo mismo que Kari, y era la hora de la práctica de Ken, y ambos se dirigen al gimnacio, para ver la práctica de baloncesto de Ken.

En el camino se aparecen TK Yolei y Cody, y los acompañan al gimnacio, y en el camino comienza la charla. -La verdad me alegro de ver como Ken se ha vuelto un buen jugador de baloncesto, y hasta se ha vuelto más popular. Dijo Cody con una sonrisa, y Yolei asintió. -Por supuesto, Ken es increíble en muchos aspectos, por eso lo amo tanto. Y ya que hablamos de amor, oye Kari, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que seas honesta? ¿Cuando nos vas a dar la buena noticia de que estas saliendo con TK? Dijo Yolei muy pícara, y Davis sintió esas palabras como un puñal al corazón, y Kari suspira. "Otra vez con lo mismo" Pensó en su mente Kari, y suspira hondo y TK lo nota. -Ya te dije Yolei, que yo no veo a TK de esa forma, él es mi mejor amigo y todo, pero un amigo al final. Yo no lo veo como un novio, ni siento esa clase de atracción por él. Dijo Kari directa, y TK sintió que se desgarraba su corazón con ese comentario, y Davis voltea su rostro para que no vean su sonrisa de alivio y triunfo, y TK sintió que se deprimia un montón por esas palabras.

Yolei y Cody se quedaron impactados de escuchar las palabras de Kari, y se hizo un incomodo silencio, hasta que Kari recordó algo importante. -¡Ay no Davis! Se nos olvido nuestro bebé, en el salón de clases. Dijo Kari muy preocupada por su olvido, y Davis asintió y se detuvo y se llevo una mano a la frente. -Oh no, es verdad, voy por él. No se preocupen sigan ustedes. Dijo Davis muy preocupado, pero Kari se puso a su lado. -Espera Davis, voy contigo es nuestro bebé y nuestra responsabilidad. Dijo Kari muy seria y firme, y Davis asintió y sonrió. -Esta bien, tienes razón Kari, nosotros lo hicimos juntos. Chicos sigán ustedes, nosotros los alcansamos más tarde, no tardamos nada. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa igual a la de Kari, y esto como de lo que hablaron, formó muchas dudas y preguntas en las mentes de los demás.

Yolei antes de que se fueran, le hablo a Kari para detenerla. -Ah un momento Kari, ¿cómo que un bebé que hicieron ustedes juntos? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Acasó ustedes ya son pareja o algo? Pregunta Yolei muy intrigada, y TK se sintió celoso de escuchar que Kari y Davis sean pareja, eso no le gustaba nada, y Kari se voltea medio molesta de que ellos también lo han confundido todo. -¡Qué no! Davis y yo tenemos un proyecto juntos, en la clase de ciencias de la vida, la maestra nos escogió para ser pareja y cuidar del muñeco de un bebé. Dijo Kari sincera y medio apurada en explicar, aun que en el fondo no le desagradaba que la confundan con la pareja de su querido Davis, y él asintió. -Es correcto, ahora ustedes vayan a ver a Ken en su juego, nosotros los alcansamos más tarde. Dijo Davis para acabar e irse con Kari por el bebé, o mejor dicho el bebé muñeco, y Kari asintió y sonrió alegre, y los dos se fueron juntos muy felices.

Yolei y Cody se quedaron sorprendidos de verlos más unidos, y TK sintió que se ponía aun más celoso que antes.

Mientras en el salón...

Davis y Kari entrarón al salón, y vieron al muñeco en el pupitre de Kari, y los dos se acercan con gusto.

Kari lo toma, y se alegra mucho. -Que bueno, parece que esta bien, no le hicieron nada ni lo notaron. Me alegro de estar en este proyecto contigo Davis. Dijo Kari y se volteo, sonriendo realmente contenta de estar con él, y Davis asintió y sonrió lindo. -A mí también me da gusto Kari, a la maestra le agradó la forma en que trabajamos juntos, eso y que nos llevamos bien como pareja en este proyecto. Dijo Davis muy satisfecho por los resultados junto a Kari, sin mencionar que él la quiere, la ama y mucho.

Pero, lo que él aun no sabe es que su sentimiento es completamente correspondido, pero prontó lo sabrá.

Kari sonrió y se acercó a Davis, con un sentimiento nuevo y poderoso. -Oye, Davis, ¿de verdad te gusta ser mi pareja? Lo digo, no solo por este proyecto, si no en serio que seamos pareja, ya sabes como novios. Dijo Kari que ya no podía resistir sus sentimientos por Davis, y él se rubotizo mucho.

Pero, se armo de todo el valor, y se acercó sonriendo delicadamente. -La verdad Kari, yo en serio no quiero ni pensar o imaginar un futuro, sin ti a mí lado, o yo contigo. Compartiendo todas las cosas, la vida y las experiencias, ya sabes como pareja de dos que se aman y mucho. Dijo Davis confesando su amor, y Kari se emociono mucho, y se acercó otro poco. -Yo también siento lo mismo Davis, la verdad ese beso ayer, me hizo tan feliz. En serio te quiero, te amo mucho Davis, así que ven vamos a formalizarlo. Dame un beso querido Davis. Dijo Kari y se acerco para el beso de amor, que ambos desean desde hace mucho.

Davis se acercó y abrazó a Kari, y ella lo abraza del cuello con amor, y los dos se sienten en las nubes, y de pronto no lo resisten y se besan con amor, un sentimiento tan puro y fuerte los lleno por completo.

Pero, de pronto se abré la puerta corrediza, y ambos Davis y Kari se separan como por un resorte.

¿Acasó estó significa que el amor de Davis y Kari va a ser descubierto antes de tiempo...?


	2. La sita

Capítulo 2. "La sita..."

-¡No Davis espera por favor no veas esas fotos! Exclama Kari y corre para detenerlo y guardar su secreto de amor...

Pero Agumon volteo, y sonrió malvado y le pone el pie a Kari, y ella se tropieza. -¡Ah no, me caigo! Exclama Kari y comienza a perder el equilibrió, y Davis se voltea como rayo, y la detiene con sus brazos, pero ahora ambos por la inercía del movimiento pierden el equilibrió y se caen, con Kari encima de él, en un beso accidental.

Gatomon no perdió el tiempo y les tomó una foto a los dos en esa pocisión sugerente, mientras sonreía muy contenta, y feliz de verlos juntos. Davis sintió chispas al sentir el beso de Kari, y ella no pudo resistir su amor, por que ella sintió mucho calor y mucho más amor.

Lentamente ambos cierran delicadamente sus ojos, y disfrutan del beso, pero en ese momento sale Tai, y ve el momento en que Davis y Kari en el piso con ella encima, se daban un beso de amor. -¡¿Pero que demonios está pasando aquí?! ¡Davis aléjate de Kari ahora mismo! Exclama Tai furioso como nunca, de pronto Davis y Kari abren los ojos, y se separan aun que no querían separarse.

Gatomon se molesto con Tai por interrumpir tan bello momento, y por ser un tonto inmaduro. -¡Tai que tonto eres! No debías de interrumpir este momento, ya madura, y deja a Kari vivir un poco más. Dijo Gatomon medio molesta de la interrupción del tonto Tai, y él se cruzo de brazos muy molesto. -¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí Davis?! ¿Me puedes explicar lo que esta pasando? Pregunta Tai muy molesto, y Davis se puso nervioso, pero Kari se levanta del piso y lo defiende. -No esta pasando nada Tai, el tonto Agumon me puso el pie y me iba a caer, de no ser por Davis que me detuvo y recibió el golpe por mí. Por eso terminanos accidentalmente así, pero no estaba pasando nada. Dijo Kari muy seria y firme, y Tai no estaba convencido, y Davis se llevo una mano a la frente. -Ay no, ¡el bebé! Exclama Davis muy preocupado, y se pone a buscar en su mochila, y Kari se voltea un poco preocupada. -¿Qué pasa Davis? Pregunta Kari un poco preocupada por lo que tenía tan apurado a Davis.

Tai se acerca y se pone curioso. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvidaste algo Davis? Pregunta Tai curioso, y Davis apurado contesta. -Es que sin querer me caí de espaldas en mi mochila, no quiero que nada malo le pase al bebé de Kari y mío. Dijo Davis sin darse cuenta bien de lo que dijo, y Tai se pone como loco al escuchar de un bebé de Kari y de Davis. -¿¿Un bebé?? ¡¿Cómo que un bebé tuyo y de Kari?! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermanita?!! Exclama Tai como loco de ira, y Kari se molesta un montón con él por confundir todo. -¡Eres un tonto Tai! No es un bebé de verdad, es un muñeco y un proyecto de la escuela, es de la clase de ciencias de la vida. Que poca confianza me tienes Tai. Dijo Kari muy molesta con su tonto hermano mayor, y Tai se sorprende por su confusión sobretodo al ver el muñeco del bebé que saco Davis.

Con mucho cuidado, Davis y Kari lo revisan y ven que se salvo del golpe, y Davis suspira aliviado. -Ah, que bien parece que no le paso nada. Que bueno. Dijo Davis alegre y aliviado de ver bien al muñeco, y Kari sonrió y se alegro. -Es muy bueno que no le haya pasado nada, no me imagino el castigo de la maestra por maltratarlo. Dijo Kari aliviada, y ambos suspiran con gusto de salvarse de un castigo, y Tai se mostró todavía molesto con Davis por el beso accidental que le dio a Kari.

Pero, por el momento no dijo nada, y al darse la vuelta se da un golpe con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, se le olvido a Tai que la cerró.

Gatomon y Agumon, y Davis y Kari se rien de la torpeza de él, y Tai se da cuenta de la burla que él mismo hizo de sí. Tai discretamente y tratando de no hacer otra tonteria, se mete en su habitación...

Fin del recuerdo...

Dentró del salón de clases, Davis y Kari se estaban besando, por que no pudieron resistir la tentación tan grande de volver a sentir lo de ayer. Por esa razón se besaban con mucho amor, y gran curiosidad por sus sentimientos, esto jamás les había pasado antes. Era lo más maravilloso que han sentido, nunca se esperaron este reciproco sentimiento hermoso.

Pero, todas las cosas buenas no durán, y como siempre algo tenía que interrumpir su momento, y en ese instante la puerta corrediza se abre. Davis y Kari de inmediato se separan como por un resorte, y varios chicos y una chica, entraron por que ellos también olvidaron algo, y se quedaron viendo a Davis y Kari.

Ambos Davis y Kari disimularon, y se calmaron un poco, otra vez algo pasa y los interrumpe. Detrás de los chicos entró TK, medio sospechando algo entre ellos, y Davis se voltea y sonrie un poco. -Bueno Kari, ya tenemos el muñeco del bebé, mejor vamos a ver a Ken en su práctica. Dijo Davis para disimular y distraer la atención a otra cosa, y Kari asintió y le sigue la corriente. -Si Davis es verdad, lo bueno que recuperamos el muñeco, ahora vamos a ver a Ken. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa para disimular, y Davis asintió y los dos salen del salón.

TK los sigue de cerca, y hace un comentario. -Se estaban tardando un poco ahí adentro. ¿No pasó nada más? Pregunta TK que los había seguido todo el tiempo, ya que se excuso con Yolei y Cody, para asegurarse de que no pase nada con Kari y Davis. Era muy incomodo seguir caminando con TK, cuando Kari lo que quería era besar a Davis bien, y él también se sentía mal de fingir que no paso nada, pero se controló. -No paso nada más, Kari y yo solo fuimos por el muñeco es todo. Dijo Davis sincero y era verdad, ese era el plan original, hasta que los ataco la curiosidad, y sin poder resistirse se besan con amor, mucho amor, y por supuesto esa era la parte que TK ni nadie debe saber, y Kari se resiste a suspirar ante el recuerdo del beso.

Pero era muy díficil controlar sus emociones y sentimientos, y ella se voltea con una sonrisa fingida. -Es como dice Davis, nos tardamos por que se me olvido dónde exactamente puse el muñeco, pero lo buscamos y lo encontramos por fin. Dijo Kari lo más sincera posible, y Davis asintió él estaba de acuerdo.

Pero TK seguía sin creerlo. -¿En serio? A mí me pareció que se tomaron sus buenos más de diez minutos. Dijo TK aun sospechando algo, y esto ya se estaba volviendo muy irritante, no solo interrumpieron su beso, si no que TK aun estaba con sus sospechas, bien fundadas si solo lo supiera.

Kari sintió como se estaba empezando a enojar con él por insistir tanto, y camino más de prisa como Davis, y dijo. -Tal vez a ti te pareció tanto, por que solo estabas esperando, pero nosotros ni nos percatamos del tiempo mientras buscabamos. Ahora dejémos el tema, miren ya llegamos al gimnacio. Dijo Kari con algo de alivio, por que efectivamente llegaron al gimnacio, y TK no tuvo de otra que dejar el tema, pero ni loco lo olvidara, ya más tarde interrogara a Kari a profundidad. Davis sospechaba lo que pasaba por la mente de TK, y Kari al ver el rostró preocupado y medio arrepentido de Davis, sintió un irresistible deseo de besarlo, él de ninguna manera la ha metido en un problema, al contrarió esto siempre pasa con TK.

Kari lo quiere y todo, pero a veces la asfixia con su posesividad. Así es siempre TK con ella, y de ninguna forma Kari quiere que Davis se culpe a si mismo. Mientras los tres se sentaban en las bancas, junto a Cody y Yolei, Kari estaba muy pensativa en una forma de animar a su querido Davis.

Pero la mala suerte de Kari se incremento, por que alguien totalmente inesperado se sentó junto a Davis.

Catherine...

Efectivamente Catherine se sentó junto a Davis con mucha confianza, y Kari al verla sintió que reventaba de coraje. -Hola Davis querido, que gusto verte, yo también vine a ver a los chicos en su práctica. Dijo Catherine con una sonrisa linda y encantadora, y Kari sintió ganas de aventarle una silla, y Davis se voltea con una sonrisa amable. -Ah Catherine, que gusto verte a ti también, me alegro que ya te has acostumbrado más a la escuela, y sus actividades. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa amable y linda, y Kari sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos, y pensó dentró de ella: "Davis, por favor no te enamores de Catherine, no te olvides de mí por favor te lo súplico." Pensó Kari sintiendo un miedo espantoso y atroz a perder a su amado Davis, él único chico que si la entiende y la quiere por como ella és realmente.

Davis y Catherine siguieron hablando, y Catherine estaba encantada de escucharlo, y Kari no apartaba los ojos de ambos, y sentía que todo lo bueno desaparecía al ver a Davis tan unido a Catherine. Mientras que TK, pudo notar lo distraída que estaba Kari que ni lo escuchaba siquiera, y luego volteo y se sorprendió de ver de nuevo a Catherine, y más aun verla al lado de Davis, y eso también le dio celos y envidia.

Kari se sintió muy triste y desolada, y llena de coraje y celos, por que ella si puede estar más abiertamente con Davis que ella, esa Catherine es la pesadilla de Kari por como es con Davis, quién no tiene la culpa de ser su amigo, y en la parte más honda de su corazón Kari solo quiere besar a Davis y darle todo su amor.

Pero, Kari no puede acercarse tan fácil a Davis, o eso pensaba hasta que recordó que ya pactaron una sita, y esto puso muy feliz y contenta a Kari. Con un suspiro de alivio, Kari recordó que exactamente hoy mismo, ella y Davis acordaron una sita especial y linda, este hecho la hizo sentir muy bien y especial, por que pudo hacer lo que Catherine desearía, una sita con el elegido de los milagros.

Al pensar de esta forma, Kari se tranquiliza un poco, pero sigue molesta de ver a Catherine tan dadivosa con Davis, le daba muchos celos. En ese momento, Kari voltea y ve que TK estaba medio molesto él también pero, ella sospecha que es por que él no soporta que Davis llame la atención de Catherine.

Kari se molesta con su dizque mejor amigo, por ser tan tonto y tan envidioso, eso la molestaba mucho. Pero, decide no preocuparse por él, y concentrarse mejor en su sita con Davis.

Más tarde en otra parte...

Era la hora al final del día, y Davis sale de su salón y camina a la salida. En ese momento, Davis ve a Kari que estaba esperando por él. Kari se voltea y sonrie feliz de verlo. -Hola Davis, te estaba esperando, ven vamos juntos a esa sita. Dijo Kari muy feliz de ir con él, y Davis asintió muy contento de ir con ella, y se acercó. -Que bien Kari, ven vamos juntos a disfrutar de un tiempo juntos. Dijo Davis muy feliz de ir con ella, y Kari asintió y se sintió en las nubes.

Los dos salen a los rayos del sol de la tarde, sin darse cuenta de la mirada celosa de Catherine que lo vio todo.

Catherine de inmediato pensó en ir y decirle a TK, para que él vaya a arruinar la sita, y ella pueda quedarse con Davis una vez que se decepcione de Kari. Con este plan, la malvada chica francesa enamorada fue a ver al elegido de la esperanza, para que arruine la sita del elegido de los milagros su amado, con la elegida de la luz su rival...


	3. La sita secreta

Capítulo 3. "La sita secreta..."

Después de que Tai se tropieza con la puerta a su habitación, él se retira muy apenado y con las risas de Davis y Kari, y las de Agumon y Gatomon también. Luego de eso, Davis se levanta del piso, y Kari sonrie y lo lleva con ella al interior de su habitación. Gatomon y Agumon los siguen y cierran la puerta detrás de ellos, y luego Agumon sonrie pícaro. -Ahora Davis y Kari, en lo que Tai esta ocupado y distraído con su control remoto adorado, ustedes deben seguir con los besos. Vamos, no hay nada de malo en eso, los dos se ven muy bien juntos. Dijo Agumon muy pícaro pero sincero, y Davis se puso nervioso y se ruborizo mucho, y Kari se ruboriza y sonrie delicadamente, y Gatomon asintió. -Exacto, si se gustan deben de estar juntos, que importa lo que piense Tai, él es un tonto y no tiene por que meterse. Además, jijijiji, Kari tu te ves muy bien con Davis, y tu Davis, jijijiji se nota que te gusta Kari, así que, ¿por qué no aprovechan que están juntos y en la misma habitación, y se dan de besos como hace rato? Dijo Gatomon sugerente y muy contenta, y Davis respinga.

Davis se puso muy colorado de la cara, y se defendió. -Oigán, yo no vine para besarme con Kari, ni tampoco me parece bien que engañemos a Tai de esa forma. Dijo Davis tratando de resistir el impulso de besar a Kari, pero la tentación era muy grande para ambos, y Kari se voltea y sonrie coqueta y muy interesada. -Pues no sé Davis, creo que le hago caso a Agumon y Gatomon, ven Davis vamos a hacerlo. Quiero besarte, y sí quiero ceder a la tentacion que estoy sintiendo. Dijo Kari y se acercó a Davis y lo empuja a la cama, y Davis se cae en la cama y Kari se sube en esta, y se pone encima de él.

Davis se queda sorprendido de ver a Kari más coqueta y acertiva, y ella estaba disfrutando de ser libre, y de estar con su chico adorado. -Kari... Espera, no podemos hacerlo aquí, está Tai, ¿y sí toca en la puerta o pregunta que estas haciéndo? Dijo Davis muy preocupado, no quiere meterla en problemas, ni quiere que sus padres la castiguen o algo. Kari sonrió muy feliz al ver a Davis tan abnegado, y eso la hace sentir muy bien y especial verlo interesado en su bienestar, y eso la hizo sentir todo lo bueno de su amor por él. -Jijijiji, no te preocupes Davis, conozco a Tai muy bien, y sé que él no es capaz de ver lo más evidente aun frente a él, además recibimos la ayuda y complicidad de nuestros amigos digimon. Con estas precauciones nada puede salir mal, ahora quiero serte sincera Davis. Dijo Kari muy sensual y se acercó a Davis, sus rostros a centimetros el uno del otro, y ambos se ruborizan, mucho y Kari susurra de forma sensual y delicada.

-Davis... Yo en realidad te quiero mucho, no quiero que te figures cosas cómo que TK es mi favorito, y esas tonterias. No existe ningún sentimiento en mí por él, ¿por qué? Bueno, eso es por que ya existe algo que me impide verlo a él de forma especial, y todo eso es por una poderosa razón. Hay un amor dentro de mí, este amor esta dirigido a ti Davis, y no tengo la menor duda, es amor verdadero. Dijo Kari con mucha emoción, y Davis se sorprende y se emociona mucho. -Kari... ¿Es esto cierto? ¿No me engañas ni me estas mintiendo? Dime la verdad Kari, por favor, te lo súplico. Dijo Davis muy emocionado su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, y Kari toca con su mano su rostro, de forma tan delicada y suave, y ella asiente. -No es mentira, ni un engaño cruel, ya no puedo esconderlo más tiempo, te amo Davis, más de lo que imaginas. Cuando te bese hace un momento, mi mundo se transformo, ya no puedo ni quiero volver a ser solo una amiga para ti, ya no me satisface eso. Ahora solo puedo pensar en sentir una vez más, y todas las veces esos deliciosos labios de miel, oh Davis... cuanto te amo, amor mío tuyo es mi corazón por siempre. Dijo Kari realmente entregada a su amor y pasión, y Davis se pone absolutamente contento y más alegre que nunca, la dicha los inunda de inmediato.

Davis no puede resistir la tentación, y abraza a Kari de la cintura y la acerca más a él, y la besa con amor y ardor, y Kari se sorprende pero le gusta tanto que lo corresponde de inmediato, y los dos se dan de besos y gimen de placer. Una dulzura absoluta y grandiosa los inunda, y un fuego se enciende en ambos, este ardor los consume y sienten una poderosa e irresistible atracción, todo era nuevo y maravilloso.

Gatomon sonrie y les toma varias fotos, y Agumon se da cuenta del poderoso y arrollador amor que sienten, en serio se aman con toda la fuerza de sus corazones, y es tan hermoso su amor y verlos juntos como se aman tanto.

Davis no puede resistir la pasión igual que Kari, y los dos se besan con mucho amor, hasta que alguien toca en la puerta, y todos respingan, y se voltean a la puerta con preocupación. -Kari, solo quería avisarte que voy a la ferretería por unas piezas para reparar el control remoto, no me tardo, les avisas a papá y a mamá si llegan antes. Dijo Tai que no sospecha nada, y no escucho nada de los gemidos de ambos. Davis y Kari sonrien y sospechan que Tai, debe de imaginar que Davis ya se fue o algo, y ella sonrie y le contesta muy normal y calmada. -No hay problema Tai, yo les aviso no te tardes. Dijo Kari con tono alegre, y luego se escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Tai se fue sin sospechar nada, y Kari se reía muy contenta, y Davis también se reía con ella y los dos se abrazan muy contentos y amorosos. -Eso estuvo cerca. Pero, me da gusto que Tai no nos descubrió Kari. Dijo Davis mientras abraza a Kari con amor, y ella se sonrie y ruboriza mucho. -Davis, quiero una sita ahora, y quiero salir contigo y que te quedes a cenar, y necesito hablar contigo de muchas cosas. ¿Esta bien? Podemos salir juntos, ya que hoy no hay escuela ni nada mejor que hacer, y me gustaría aprovechar mi tiempo contigo, y salir en una sita, me gusta mucho esa idea. Dijo Kari muy contenta y emocionada, y Davis asintió y sonrió muy contento. -Por supuesto Kari, yo también quiero esa sita contigo, y tengo mucho que contarte, así que ven vamos ya. Dijo Davis muy feliz y contento, y Kari asintio y se sentía en las nubes de la pura alegría.

Gatomon sonrió y se acerca. -Yo también voy, necesitaran a alguien que los ayude a cubrir sus espaldas, y no se preocupen no le diré a nadie este secreto. Dijo Gatomon con gusto por que va a tomar muchas fotos, y Davis y Kari asienten. -Muy bien, Agumon cuando llegue Tai, le puedes decir que salí por un momento y que no se preocupe, ¿esta bien? Dijo Kari con una sonrisa, y Agumon asintió. -No se preocupen yo me encargo de cubrirlo, ahora vayan en esa sita. Dijo Agumon muy feliz de ayudar a la pareja de la luz milagrosa.

Davis y Kari junto a Gatomon, salen de la recidencia Kamiya, en esa sita que fue la primera de muchas...

Fin del recuerdo...

Davis y Kari, sumamente contentos estaban caminando por la tarde, después de la escuela, tomados de la mano. Era un día como cualquier otro en el centro, y en el famoso cruce de caminos de Odaiba, un café muy especial para las chicas, y Kari muy feliz entró junto a Davis, y los dos se sientan a tomar algo, y hablar de muchas cosas.

Mientras en la escuela primaria de Odaiba...

TK estaba algo ocupado colocando el último libro que tomo prestado, de vuelta a su lugar en la biblioteca. Justo lo puso en su sitio, cuando entrá Catherine muy alarmada. TK se voltea sorprendido de verla tan alarmada, y Catherine se acerca lista para soltar la bomba. -¡TK rápido es una emergencia! Exclama Catherine con mucha urgencia, y TK se voltea y se acerca. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguién te hizo algo Catherine? Pregunta TK medio preocupado por ella, y Catherine niega con la cabeza. -¡No es conmigo, es Kari acabo de verla salir en una sita con Davis! Exclama Catherine lo más exajerada y drámatica posible, para hacer saltar a TK, y lo consiguió por que él de inmediato se puso furioso y celoso. -¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¡¿¿Kari con Davis??!! ¡¡Ah no eso si que no, ahora verá ese traidor!! Exclama TK furioso y celoso en extremo, y se va corriendo sin notar la sonrisa malvada y satisfecha de Catherine, ahora TK hará el trabajo sucio, y luego ella se aparecerá para consolar al pobre Davis y conquistarlo por fin...

Catherine muy contenta se retira a un lugar seguro, para ver como se desenvuelve su plan.

Mientras en el centro de Odaiba...

Davis y Kari muy contentos dentro del café favorito de Kari, platican de varias cosas, y mientras se van conociendo mejor, Davis sonrie. -Me da mucho gusto que al parecer hemos engañado a los demás, esta es la segunda sita que tenemos Kari. Dijo Davis muy contento con el plan que ambos idearon, los dos se han hecho los tontos, y han engañado a TK y al resto de sus amigos, la tentación de salir juntos aun en secreto es demasiado fuerte en ambos.

La verdad es que ambos ya son pareja, con todo lo que paso ayer, en la recidencia Kamiya, y en esa primera sita secreta de ambos, las cosas han pasado de tal forma que ya no pueden detenerlas.

Ni quieren hacerlo.

Kari se rie muy feliz, y mientras menea con la cuchara su café, ella voltea a verlo con ojos lindos. -Sin mencionar que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos besos ya nos dimos, y eso de que viste a TK como nos seguía por el pasillo cuando tratamos de escaparnos para darnos un beso, eso estuvo increíble. Davis de verdad no te pueden tomar por sorpresa, ¿o no? Eso de fingir que apenas nos declaramos también estuvo bien, nunca se sabe quién puede estar escuchando. Dijo Kari con una delicada sonrisa, y Davis asintió de acuerdo con ella, ahora que son pareja y están tan enamorados deben de apoyarse mutuamente siempre, por que esto es solo el principio.

Davis sonriendo voltea y ve a TK, afuera en la calle muy molesto y obvio los estaba buscando. Davis sonrie aun más, y con un gesto apunta a TK, y Kari voltea a ver.

-Mira quién esta buscando pelea, parece que tal como calcule, Catherine nos vio, y ya fue a decirle a TK. Dijo Davis adivinando todos los movimientos de TK, y todas las cosas y circunstancias, y Kari asiente y sonrie. -¿No se rinde verdad? Bien, ¿qué hacemos Davis? Pregunta Kari interesada en saber el plan, y Davis asiente. -Ya viene, bien no te preocupes Kari, no hay por que ponerse nerviosos, no estamos en una sita, ya sabemos que sí, pero no lo parece. Él no lo sabe, aun que nosotros si lo sabemos, si nos aferramos a nuestra apariencia tranquila el que pierde es TK, y nos dará el solo una excusa o una oportunidad de salir de esto. Dijo Davis muy confiado, y Kari asiente y sonrie. -Es verdad, él no sabe lo que nosotros sí, eso es una ventaja, lo único que tiene son sospechas pero nada en concreto, con solo sospechas no puede detenernos juntos. Dijo Kari contenta de ver el astuto plan de Davis, y asintió.

En ese momento entrá al café TK, con un rostro de pocos amigos, y se acerca de inmediato a la mesa de Davis y Kari, que fingen ni saber de su presencia.

-Entonces, es verdad, ¿o no? Si están saliendo juntos, ¿no es así? Dijo TK sumamente molesto, y Davis se voltea muy calmado mientras sostiene entre sus manos, una humeante tasa de café, y sonrie un poco. -¿Se puede saber de que hablas TK? Kari, y yo no estamos haciendo nada, para que te pongas así. Dijo Davis confiado en su inocencia, y Kari asiente y sonrie. -Exacto, Davis y yo solo estamos platicando un poco, y además este es un café público, no es un lugar para sitas ni nada. Davis y yo solo somos amigos, ¿o crees de verdad que existe algo entre nosotros TK? Pregunta Kari con los ojos entre cerrados, y TK se molesta aun más de verlos con el mismo plan, y comienza a perder la calma. -Bien si voy a ser sincero, primero pienso que esto es una sita secreta, segundo los dos están en la misma sintonía, y eso es muy sospechoso para cualquiera. Además de que esto no puede ser solo una inocente charla entre amigos, en primera por que tú Davis siempre has estado detrás de Kari, ¿no vez que es muy molesto para ella soportar tu acoso? Dijo TK muy molesto y directo, y Kari asiente y se pone un poco seria. -Es verdad, hay veces en que Davis parece acosarme, y si es un poco molesto eso. Dijo Kari medio seria, y Davis suspira. -Bueno parece que el que sale sobrando soy yo, ¿no es así? Siempre me pregunte si existe algo entre tu y TK, pero ahora lo veo claramente, la verdad es que solo soy un amigo más, ¿o no? Dijo Davis medio molesto, y TK se sorprende del giro que dio las cosas, tal vez si estaban solo platicando. -Umm... chicos, calma no hagan una escena aquí. Dijo TK cuyas sospechas se hicieron a un lado y su ira se enfrío, al sentir una discusión, como las de su madre y su padre cuando se separaron.

Davis se levanta de su asiento, y se veía molesto. -Siempre estas al lado de TK, aun ahora puedo ver como le prestas más atención a TK, que a mí eso es muy injusto Kari, sobretodo por que soy tu amigo de la infancia. Pero, ¿sabes que cosa? Ya no me importa en absoluto, si quieres que solo sea tu amigo, pues bien por ti. Dijo Davis sumamente molesto, y Kari le sigue la corriente. -Al menos TK si me escucha, y no me esta acosando siempre con deseos de salir conmigo por cualquier pretexto, como otros. Dijo Kari muy molesta, y Davis furioso se retira sin decir nada más, y TK podía escuchar los murmullos de la gente del café, y se moría de la vergüenza de lo que acaba de pasar. -Kari, err, ¿estás bien? Pregunto TK que no se esperaba que Davis y Kari se pelearan, y ella se voltea. -Lo siento TK, me duele la cabeza, y solo quiero volver a mi casa, te veo mañana, adiós. Dijo Kari medio seria, y se retiro sin decir más.

TK suspiro, hasta que se aparece la mesera. -Disculpe, pero alguién tiene que pagar por la comida y el café. Son dos mil trescientos yens, por favor. Dijo la mesera con una sonrisa de usurera, y TK de pronto se dio cuenta del engaño que fue todo.

-¡Daaaaavvvvviiiiisssss!

Se puede escuchar la voz de TK reclamándole a Davis el engaño, y él junto a Kari se reían de él en la calle, por interrumpir su sita, ellos lo hicieron caer en el truco más viejo de todos, fingir que se pelearon, y hasta él tuvo que pagar los platos rotos figurativamente.

Davis y Kari engañaron al tonto de TK, cuando en realidad la relación de ellos es de lo más sólida, y ambos riendo de la pésima suerte de TK, se fueron juntos tomados de la mano, y se dieron un amoroso beso.

Más tarde...

Davis llevo a Kari hasta su casa, y ella encantada lo besa con amor y ardor, frente a la puerta, cierto par de traviesos digimon los vieron, y se reían de la felicidad de verlos juntos. -Kari te amo, y siempre te voy a amar. Dijo Davis con amor, con su frente tocando la de Kari, y ella absolutamente enamorada de él, sonrie dichosa. -Yo te amo también Davis, ángel mío y amado. Dijo Kari con amor y adoración, y ambos cierran sus ojos, y se dan un amoroso y apasionado beso lleno de todo su amor, y luego se separan y se abrazan con mucho cariño.

Gatomon y Agumon los estaban mirando, y se sintieron muy contentos de verlos tan enamorados, pero en ese momento se acerca por detrás Tai. -¿Qué están mirando? ¿Ya llego Kari? Pregunta Tai medio despistado como él es casi siempre, y ambos digimon respingan, y se voltean un poco alarmados. -Ah Tai, err... Kari esta un poco ocupada pero, ya va a entrar, solo espera un poco más. Dijo Gatomon para tratar de detenerlo, y Tai sospecho que Kari estaba con TK, por que igual que los demás él creía que Kari escogería a TK, pero se equivocaba, sin embargo asintió y prefiero no interrumpir. -Muy bien, voy a ver la tele, luego veo a Kari. Dijo Tai con una sonrisa, y se retira a la sala, y Gatomon y Agumon suspiran con alivio. -Que bueno que Tai sea tan despistado, por poco descubre el secreto. Dijo Gatomon entre pícara y aliviada, y Agumon asintió. -No es broma, Tai es un despistado pero que bueno, casi descubre a Davis y a Kari, me da mucho gusto que estén juntos. Dijo Agumon apoyando la pareja de Davis y Kari, y Gatomon sonrió feliz ya que ella se siente igual.

Más tarde...

Kari estaba dentró de su habitación luego de la cena, y ya termino su tarea, y eataba pensativa en su amado Davis. Dos sitas exitosas, y Kari no quiere perder contra Catherine, además desde hoy Kari le mando varios mensajes a Davis, para pactar que desde mañana, él vaya a recogerla a ella en vez de a Catherine.

Con estas precauciones Kari esta segura de alejar a Catherine, y sonriendo feliz se mete en su cama.

Mientras en la recidencia Motomiya...

Davis antes de ir a dormir, le contó toda la verdad de su relación secreta con Kari a Veemon, y él lo apoya totalmente ya que siempre supo que los dos estarían juntos, ni por un minuto dudo que Kari no se fijara en Davis.

Después de eso Davis vio su celular y vio el mensaje de Kari, este decía: "Mañana te espero frente a mi casa Davis, ya no quiero que recojas a Catherine, mejor ven a mi casa todos los días a recogerme. Por favor Davis, y también tengo mucho de que hablarte mañana. Descansa amor mío, y sueña conmigo, te amo." "Kari" Ese era el mensaje, y Davis estuvo de acuerdo con lo que Kari le pide.

Davis se recuesta para mañana estar listo y ver a Kari.

Al siguiente día...

Kari estaba con Tai en la mesa con el desayuno, y Gatomon le hizo la seña de que Davis ya venía. Kari por poco se atraganta, pero controlo y termina su comida, y rápido corre a la puerta. -¡Ya me voy papá mamá, te veo luego Tai! Exclama Kari y sale junto a Gatomon por la puerta, y Davis se aparece y se acerca para abrazarla, y ella le corresponde y dichosa lo besa con ardor.

Davis le corresponde, y luego sonrie al separarse del beso. -Buenos días Kari, amor mío. Dijo Davis muy feliz, y Kari asiente contenta. -Muy buenos días Davis darling. Dijo Kari con mucho gusto, y Gatomon estaba sonriendo con gusto, cuando de pronto la puerta se abre, y Davis y Kari se separan casi instantaneamente, y Tai sale. -Ah Kari espera, casi olvidas tu bolso y tus cosas. ¿Eh? ¿Qué hace Davis aquí? Dijo Tai cobfundido en ver tan temprano a Davis, y Kari se voltea fingiendo que no pasaba nada, y tomo sus cosas. -Gracias Tai, yo le pedí a Davis que viniera a acompañarme, es todo. Dijo Kari y era verdad, pero no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, aun así Tai lo creyó y ya no pregunto más, por ahora.

Más tarde Davis y Kari caminan juntos, acompañados por Gatomon, y estaban tomados de la mano sumamente contentos de estar juntos. -Eso estuvo cerca, pero que bueno que Tai sea tan distraido. Dijo Davis aliviado de que no los descubrió ni sospecha nada, y Kari asiente y sonrie. -Es verdad, pero me temo que ahí viene TK, no te preocupes Davis, ya tengo un plan para que no sospeche nada. Dijo Kari sonriendo disimuladamente, y Davis asintió y se sueltan las manos para enfrentar a TK.

Todo esto es parte de la nueva vida en pareja que llevan, y ellos lo saben muy bien. Esto es solo el principio...


	4. Inseparables

Capítulo 4. "Inseparables..."

Ha pasado una semana completa desde que Davis y Kari tuvieron sus primeras sitas secretas, en ese tiempo los demás han tenido sus sospechas, pero nada más. Al ver a Davis tan cercano a Kari, esto ha molestado sobremanera a TK, y a Catherine quienes desean separarlos, uno para quedarse con la elegida de la luz, y la otra para tener al elegido de los milagros para ella sola. Sin embargo, todos los esfuerzos por separarlos han sido inútiles, ya que Davis y Kari ahora están más unidos que nunca.

Era temprano en la mañana cuando Kari sale de su casa, y al caminar por unas calles se encuentra con Davis, su adorado novio. -Davis que alegría verte, muy buenos días amor. Dijo Kari con mucha alegría y gusto, y Davis se acerca a ella la abraza y le da un beso con gusto. -Kari que alegría y felicidad estar contigo, te extrañe en la noche. Tuve un sueño contigo. Dijo Davis con alegría y amor, y Kari le dio otro beso, y luego dijo. -Que casualidad, yo también soñe contigo Davis, en verdad te amo tanto, hasta sueño contigo. Dijo Kari con mucha felicidad y amor, y Davis asintió. -Yo igual mi amor, ahora ven, vamos a la escuela. Por cierto, ¿no te parece que la escuela se ha vuelto un campo de batalla para nosotros? Dijo Davis que siente una intensa presión de parte de TK, y Kari asintió. -Es verdad, pero no te preocupes, yo no me voy a rendir contigo nunca, esa Catherine no me agrada que se haga la cariñosa contigo Davis. Dijo Kari que se pone facilmente celosa cuando ve a Catherine con cualquier pretexto, solo para acercarse a Davis, eso no lo puede ver.

Davis sonrie y toma a Kari de la mano, y ella se ruboriza. -No te preocupes mi amor, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, te amo por siempre y para siempre. Dijo Davis con sinceridad, y Kari le cree ella sabe que no esta jugando, en verdad la ama al infinito. -Oh Davis, yo igual amor mío, eres mi ángel precioso y no dejare que te vayas sin mi a ningún lado. Dijo Kari segura de estar con el para siempre, y Davis asiente, pero de pronto ambos se sueltan de las manos por que vieron a TK, del otro lado de la calle, obviamente buscando a Kari. -Ah, vaya ahí esta TK. ¿Qué hacemos Kari? Pregunta Davis con media sonrisa, y Kari frunce el ceño, por que ella discutió con TK y todavía no se le olvida. -Vámonos por otro lado Davis, no tengo ganas de verlo tan temprano. Dijo Kari medio molesta de ver a TK, por que en esa discusión TK trato de sacarle información a Kari, que no le corresponde ni le incumbe en absoluto, y eso la molesto tantísimo, ver su insistencia la exaspero.

Davis esta de acuerdo y asiente, y los dos se retiran por otra calle para no encontrarse con TK, y Kari estaba muy contenta de recibir el apoyo de Davis, su amado es tan comprensivo y maravilloso.

Los dos se van por otra calle, lejos de la mirada de TK, que buscaba a Kari, para según él, alejarla de la mala influencia de Davis.

Mientras en otra parte...

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Sora Takenouchi se había sentido tan rara, ya que esta mañana ella vio a Tai ponerse como loco por ella, cuando supo de su sita con Matt, el fin de semana pasado.

Sora caminaba a la preparatoria, muy pensativa en esos dos chicos, Tai y Matt, y suspira hondo. Cuando al voltear, ella pudo ver a Kari al lado de Davis, y eso le pareció de lo más curioso. -¿Kari? ¿Al lado de Davis? ¿No que Kari debería estar más bien con TK? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Se dijo a si misma Sora al ver a los dos elegidos de la luz y los milagros juntos, y decide seguirlos un rato, para ver que hacen.

Davis y Kari caminaban tranquilos, sin prisa por llegar ya que es temprano, y más importante desean siempre estar juntos. Kari se voltea y besa a Davis en la mejilla, y susurra. -Te amo Davis. Susurro Kari con mucho gusto, y Davis se voltea y sonrie. -Yo también te amo Kari. Susurro Davis con una sonrisa encantadora, y Kari siente que se derrite de amor.

Justo en eso Sora se queda pasmada, del otro lado de la calle, y no puede contener su sorpresa y Exclama. -¡No puede ser! ¡Kari y Davis juntos! Exclama Sora totalmente sorprendida, y ambos Davis y Kari se voltean del otro lado de la calle, y se quedan mirando a Sora que los vio, con una expresión de absoluto terror por que los vio, y justo en eso un autobús pasó, y Sora se movió rápido no podía ver del otro lado de la calle, pero cuando el autobús se retiro los dos adolecentes habían desaparecido. -¡¿Pero que diablos?! ¿Dónde están? Estaban aquí hace un segundo, no puede ser que hayan desaparecido así como así. Se dijo a si misma Sora mientras los buscaba sin encontrarlos.

Y mientras tres digimon desde la copa de un árbol sonrieron felices. -Eso estuvo cerca, pero nadie puede contra Davis y Kari. Dijo Agumon trepado a un árbol, y a su lado Veemon y Gatomon, los tres estaban cerca de ahí siguiendo a Davis y Kari, para vigilar que nada malo les pase, por que los apoyan. Los tres digimon si vieron lo que paso, y estaban muy contentos por la feliz pareja. -No pasa nada, Davis y Kari están juntos, ahora es imposible separarlos. Ambos se han vuelto inseparables, y eso es muy bueno. Dijo Gatomon contenta de ver lo bien que se llevan ambos portadores de crestas especiales, y Veemon asiente. -Es verdad, podemos estar seguros de que tanto Davis como Kari van a hacer todo por proteger este mundo, y el digimundo también eso me alegra. Dijo Veemon muy contento, y se alegro de ver la forma en la que evitaron ser descubiertos por Sora, como "Desaparecieron" eso fue increíble...

Mientras en el interior de la escuela secundaria...

La puerta del salón 2-C se abre, y Davis y Kari entrán los primeros al salón, y sonrien contentos, de haber eludido a Sora aun que sea solo por un momento. Davis y Kari se sientan juntos, y se sonrien contentos. -Eso estuvo muy cerca Davis, pero lo bueno que ya no nos vio. Eso la despistara por un rato, pero, ahora me dio hambre. Dijo Kari y su estomago rugió y ella se apeno, y Davis sonrie y saca su almuerzo. -Lo bueno que traje mi almuerzo, vamos a desayunar juntos Kari. Dijo Davis con gusto compartiendo con ella, y Kari se apeno mucho. -Ay no Davis, es tu almuerzo, no tienes que darme de tu almuerzo si no, ¿qué vas a comer después? No, deja que vaya por el mío. Dijo Kari muy apenada y preocupada por Davis su querido novio, y él sonrió muy feliz. -No te preocupes Kari, si tienes hambre es obvio que yo te daré lo que haya para comer, soy tu novio y pareja, ¿o no? Debo cuidarte amor mío. Dijo Davis con mucho amor y dedicación por ella, y Kari se sintió especial, de verdad Davis se preocupa por ella y la cuida con todo su amor, y ella sintió que se enamoro aun más de él. -Ay Davis que lindo eres conmigo simpre, te amo mucho. Dijo Kari y ella le dio una mordida a la comida que Davis le ofrecía, y él comió con ella con mucho gusto.

Ya más tarde se comprara algo si le da hambre, y lo más importante es que cuide de Kari y siempre le demuestre todo su amor y afecto, y Kari sentía lo importante que ella es para él, y eso la hizo sentir especial y amada. Un momento después, la puerta se abre y se puede ver a varios chicos y a TK entrar, y cuando él entró vio a Davis y a Kari juntos, y lo más importante, estaban compartiendo la comida.

TK al verlos juntos y comiendo con gusto, sintió que se ponía tan celoso de Davis, otra vez están juntos y haciendo cosas casi como si fueran una pareja...

TK agitó su cabeza, no quiere ni pensar en que Kari esta con Davis por que le gusta o algo, eso es imposible para él, por que esta convencido de que él es mejor pareja para Kari que Davis.

En ese momento Davis y Kari voltean, y ven a TK acercarse con una sonrisa fingida, y Kari frunce el ceño un poco, por que sigue molesta con él. -Hola Kari, buenos días. Oye, ¿podemos hablar? Pregunta TK tratando de no perder la compostura frente a ella, pero Kari estaba molesta por la forma en que él estaba mirando a Davis, no le gusta esa mirada de celos en él. "No me gusta la forma en la que estas mirando a mi novio, TK." Pensó Kari y suspira.

-Esta bien, pero, puedes decirlo aquí, no tengo que ir a ningun lado. Puedo escucharte aquí mismo. Dijo Kari muy seria por que no quiere separarse de Davis, y TK se molesto. -Bueno, sé que puedo decírtelo aquí mismo, pero es que se trata de algo privado. ¿Podemos ir a otro lado Kari? Dijo TK medio serio, no quería que Davis escuche lo que iban a discutir, y Kari se molesta aun más, pero siente la mano de Davis con la suya, y voltea y él sonrie. -Esta bien Kari, ve con él para que puedan hablar, yo entiendo. Dijo Davis comprensivo y amable, y Kari siente que se ruborizó bastante, pero asintió y sonrió. -Si Davis, tienes razón. Dijo Kari sonriendo de una manera especial, y TK se sorprende de verla ponerse así con Davis, y ella se voltea y asintió. -Esta bien TK, puedo ir contigo. Dijo Kari segura de poder controlarlo.

TK asiente y los dos salen del salón para hablar por un rato, Kari estaba pensando en una forma de evitar revelarle nada a TK, por mucho que insista. -Bueno Kari, me gustaria saber una cosa, ¿por qué te veo al lado de Davis casi siempre? Pregunta TK medio suspicaz, y Kari sonrie disimuladamente. -Ah, ¿eso te molesta? Bueno, Davis es mi compañero en la clase de ciencias de la vida, y por eso debemos estar juntos, para simular una relación de pareja, de lo contrario no estaríamos apréndiendo nada de la clase. Ya que se nos enseña la vida en pareja, y como cuidar de un bebé. Por eso debemos estar juntos. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa inocente, y TK frunció el seño y negó con la cabeza. -Eso no me lo creo. Kari no has cambiado nada, sé cuando estas mintiendo. Dijo TK bastante molesto, pero Kari sonrió muy linda e inocente. -¿En serio? Bueno, ese es tu problema no mío, te dije la verdad, y si no quieres creerlo pues... supongo que eso es todo, ya no somos amigos TK. Dijo Kari con toda la intención de cortar con TK, solo para que así la deje en paz estar con Davis.

Antes, Kari nunca se hubiera atrevido a ser tan directa y cortante, pero ahora era diferente por que tiene a Davis, su soporte y pilar principal, y él le da mucha más fuerza de la que hubiera imaginado.

Tanta fuerza, como para poner de rodillas a TK, justo como en este momento.

TK se quedó totalmente mudo de la sorpresa, y palideció terriblemente, pero Kari no se movió a la compasión a él, y se retira al interior para reunirse con Davis, su verdadero amor.

-¿Qué pasó Kari? ¿Ya terminaron de hablar? Pregunta Davis al ver a Kari sentarse a su lado de nuevo, y ella voltea y sonrie muy feliz. -Sí Davis, ya termine de hablar con TK, de hecho, creo que debemos ir al techo para hablar, tengo que decirte algo muy importante Davis. Dijo Kari sincera y medio seria, y Davis asintió y se levanta igual que Kari, y los dos salen del salón.

Al salir al pasillo TK ya no se encontraba, pero de pronto Davis siente un vértigo, y luego se desploma, y Kari voltea a verlo como casi golpea el piso, y lo sostiene para evitar su caida. TK atrás de Davis lo golpeo con un bate de beisball, y Kari horrorizada por lo que pasó lo abraza, y puede ver algo de sangre en su cabeza, Kari se asusta aun más. Kari entrá en pánico y agita un poco a Davis en sus brazos. -¡Davis, no por favor no te mueras, tienes que resistir Davis! Exclama Kari con mucho miedo, y Davis aun consciente sonrie, y asiente. -No... me voy a morir... Kari... solo me tomó por sorpresa... Kari... ¿dónde estas...? No te veo... Dijo Davis en un hilo de voz débil, y se hunde en la inconsciencia, y Kari al ver como se desmayo se asusta horriblemente, y lo agita y lo abraza con todo. -¡¡No!! ¡¡Davis no te mueras por lo que más quieras, abre tus ojos Davis!! Exclama Kari a todo pulmón, y se arma un gran escándalo, y TK al ver a los maestros y demás alumnos llegar a atender la situación, de inmediato suelta el bate y sale corriendo en la otra dirección.

Mientras Kari llora como nunca, y los maestros rápido llevan a Davis a la enfermería, y Davis inconsciente es atendido por la enfermera.

Unas horas más tarde...

Davis comienza a despertar, y todo se veía borroso al principio, pero luego de un rato logra ver bien, y le dolía un montón la cabeza, pero al mover su brazo izquierdo, nota que no puede moverlo libremente. Davis voltea y puede ver y escuchar el llanto de Kari, recostada abrazándolo con todo, y Davis se da cuenta de que están en la enfermería.

Davis agita un poco su cuerpo, y se voltea para ver a Kari, y ella estaba llorando mucho sobre él, creyendó que ya no despertaria. Apenas la enfermera se retiro, y Kari se escabulle dentró, y se sube a la cama, y al ver a Davis tan mal y solo, empieza a llorar, y lo abraza sintiendo más que nunca la falta que le hace Davis siempre.

Justo estaba Kari pensando que Davis estaba muy grave, cuando él le habla de pronto. -Kari, ya no llores, además me lastimas un poco el brazo. Dijo Davis en una voz baja, y Kari al escuchar la voz de Davis, abre de inmediato sus ojos, y alza su rostro y ve a Davis despierto y sonriendo alegre y un poco apenado.

Kari al ver bien a Davis, se lanza a abrazarlo, y llora sobre él. -¡Davis! Uhhh... Davis, estas bien... que alegría que estas despierto... uhhhh... estaba tan asustada de perderte... yo creí que... creí que... Dijo Kari muy emotiva, y Davis la consuela la abraza y le besa la mejilla. -No pasa nada Kari, gracias a Dios, tengo una cabeza dura. Me duele un montón pero me siento bien, ya no llores mi amor. Dijo Davis con voz suave y cariñosa, y Kari siente un alivio increíble de volver a escucharlo, por un momento pensó que era el fin de Davis, y por ende el fin de ella también...

Pero, no fue así, por qué Davis esta bien y ella esta tan contenta de verlo bien, y de estar tan enamorada de él. Kari en los brazos de Davis siente que se derrite, y se ruboriza aun más, gracias a Dios fue como dijo la enfermera, a pesar de la brutalidad del golpe no fue algo tan grave.

Davis abraza a Kari con mucho amor, la tibieza de su cuerpo ella nunca se cansa de tenerlo con ella. Davis abrazaba a Kari, hasta que dijo. -Oye Kari, ¿cuanto hace que me desmaye? Pregunta Davis curioso, y Kari abraza un poco más fuerte a Davis mientras esta recostada con él.

-No sé, y no me importa. Quiero quedarme un poco más contigo Davis. Dijo Kari sincera y amorosa, y sus mejillas se encendieron un poco más mientras abraza a Davis, y hunde su rostro en su brazo. Davis sonrie y voltea a ver el reloj de la pared, este decía 5:23 de la tarde, y Davis se alarmo bastante, eran las 10:00 de la mañana antes de clases, cuando ocurrió el ataque y se desmayo, se había acabado todo el día en un instante. -Kari, espera un poco ya se termino el día, ¿qué pasó con las clases y la reunión que tenías hoy en el club de fotografía? Dijo Davis medio preocupado, y Kari alza su rostro y sonrie muy contenta. -Todo eso se termino Davis, y no me importó por que más importante para mi que todo eso eres tú. Yo desde que te desmayaste no abandone tu lado, ya no quiero separarme de ti por nada del mundo, yo siempre estaré contigo Davis. Dijo Kari sincera y ella ya no queria que nada malo le pase a Davis, era muy doloroso verlo mal y sufrir, ahora es cuando Kari se da cuenta de sus verdaderos y profundos sentimientos por Davis.

Ambos se quedan viendo, y luego se dan un beso lleno de amor, y lo disfrutan al máximo este es su verdadero amor, el mismo que los ha unido inseparablemente.

Más tarde...

Davis y Kari salen de la escuela, la cabeza vendada de Davis era la prueba del golpe celoso de TK, quién desaparecio luego del ataque. -Ahora sí, TK la hizo en grande, ¡lo odio y espero nunca verlo de nuevo! Dijo Kari furiosa por el ataque totalmente irracional de TK, en parte era por su culpa, por rechazar y amenazar con cortar con él, pero ahora sí Kari esta hablando en serio con cortar con él. Davis se voltea y sonrie un poco. -Kari no quiero que odies a TK, yo ya lo perdone y además no paso nada malo, eres mi amuleto de la suerte. En parte comprendo por que lo hizo. Dijo Davis con media sonrisa, y Kari se voltea y sonrie un poco. -Ay Davis eres mi ángel, siempre eres tan bueno, pero aun que ya perdonaste a TK, yo no puedo hacer lo mismo, me asuste tanto, no quiero perderte por nada del mundo mi Davis. Odio a TK con toda mi alma, a él y a cualquiera que te ataque, o que intente separarnos yo no lo soportó. Davis tú eres mi más grande tesoro, yo siempre voy a cuidarte. Dijo Kari con toda la intención de quedarse con Davis para siempre, y Davis sonrió y la abraza. -Kari amor mío, te amo tanto, aun que estaba inconsciente yo pude escuchar tu voz llamándome Kari, estoy seguro. Por eso no paso nada malo, solo me duele la cabeza, pero estoy bien Kari. No pasa nada malo, yo siempre te voy a dar todo mi amor, así es como me quiero quedar contigo por siempre. Dijo Davis realmente enamorado de ella, y Kari sonrió ruborizada y súper contenta. -Ay amor Davis, te amo tanto, yo nunca te voy a dejar solo, ya me decidí. Esto que hizo TK, nos da la posibilidad de permanecer juntos y de destaparnos como novios, y lo que es mejor nadie puede decir lo contrario luego del ataque. El tonto de TK en vez de separarnos, nos ha unido más que nunca, nos ha dado la posibilidad de permanecer juntos y sin demasiadas protestas de parte de Tai por ejemplo. Dijo Kari convencida de su grandiosa idea, y Davis asintió y sonrió feliz. -Es cierto, TK nos abre la puerta del noviazgo, ya que con el antecedente del ataque, y la ignorancia de los demás de nuestras sitas, ahora podemos simplemente en la siguiente reunión decir que debido al ataque nos enamoramos y decidimos salir juntos. Es perfecto, de este modo ya no tendremos que cuidarnos tanto Kari, y podremos avanzar más rápido en nuestra relación. Dijo Davis muy emocionado y contento de verdad de estar con Kari, y ella siente que se derrite por él, ambos se sienten llenos de amor el uno por el otro.

Ambos emocionados por esta idea, deciden ir primero a la casa de Kari, para hablar con sus padres y ponerlos sobre aviso de su nuevo noviazgo. Kari además ya lo decidió, ella de verdad ya no quiere estar separada de Davis, así que aprovechara para pedirles permiso a sus padres para irse a vivir con Davis. Eso es lo que Kari más desea, vivir con Davis querido y amado, ya no separarse de él nisiquiera por que haya terminado el día y la escuela, esta es su oportunidad de cumplirle con Davis como su novia.

Con estas ideas y sentimientos ambos enamorados, se retiran a la casa de Kari, para hablar con sus padres, y ganarse su apoyo y permiso. Luego de eso ellos están seguros de que todo va a estar bien, por que se aman de verdad.

Más tarde...

Davis y Kari junto a Veemon y Gatomon, entrán en la recidencia Motomiya, y Kari estaba súper contenta ya que todo fue de maravilla, sus padres al principio fueron un poco renuentes, pero luego de saber del ataque de TK, y lo mucho que Kari ama a Davis y lo asustada que se puso al verlo mal, ambos padres deciden apoyarlos y les dan permiso de estar juntos y les dan su apoyo. Además Kari les pidió el permiso para irse a vivir con Davis, ya que estar separada de él es sumamente doloroso.

Lo mejor es que Tai no estaba, y sus padres le dieron el permiso para ir con Davis a su casa. Ahora Kari esta sumamente contenta por que ya hablaron con los padres de Davis, y ellos extremadamente contentos le dan permiso a Davis, de estar con Kari como novios, y los apoyan completamente.

Davis se estira y Kari sonrie al ver el interior de la casa de Davis, ella ya había estado aquí dentró pero ahora esta iba a ser su casa. Kari se acerca a Davis y lo besa y lo abraza con mucho gusto. Davis le corresponde, y piensa que ahora los dos son muy felices, y Kari por nada del mundo quiere perder su oportunidad de permanecer con Davis, este es el momento de ambos. -Davis te amo, ahora Gatomon y Veemon estoy tan contenta de que nos apoyen. Dijo Kari realmente contenta, y Gatomon estaba súper feliz de ver a Kari al lado de su amado Davis, y sonrie feliz. -Jijijiji, Kari te ves muy bien, me alegro de que ahora puedes estar junto a Davis como es tu deseo. Dijo Gatomon muy contenta y feliz, y Veemon asintió con una sonrisa. -Es verdad Davis, como te dijo tu padre, debes cuidar y respetar a Kari de ahora en adelante, aun que estoy seguro de que solo con tu amor es suficiente para hacer feliz a Kari. Dijo Veemon sonriendo feliz, y Davis asiente y abraza a Kari de la cintura, y ella siente que se derrite de amor por él. -Por supuesto Veemon, yo amo a Kari al máximo y siempre voy a estar con ella, los dos somos el uno para el otro, y me muero de ganas de ver la reacción de los demás al vernos. Dijo Davis emocionado, y Kari asintió y sonrió muy feliz. -Yo también ya quiero ver la reacción de los otros al vernos, jijijijiji será muy divertido verlos y darles esta sorpresa. Dijo Kari muy contenta al lado de Davis, y los dos se aman con todo la fuerza de sus corazones.

Los dos se abrazan y se besan, Tai no sabe que Kari ya se mudo con Davis, y piensa que todo sigue igual, pero pronto comenzarán los cambios.

TK después del ataque salio corriendo a su casa, y piensa que Davis esta muy grave, y que Kari debe de odiarlo, pero para él también están reservadas unas sorpresas.

Unas horas después...

Davis y Kari luego de la cena con la familia de Davis, se preparan para dormir, Davis sale del baño luego de cepillar sus dientes, y al entrar a la habitación, encuentra a Kari lista para dormir, cepillando su cabello corto. -¿Ya estas lista para ir a dormir Kari? Pregunta Davis con una sonrisa, y Kari se voltea y sonrie feliz. -Sí Davis mi amor, ven vamos a dormir. Dijo Kari muy feliz, por que ella en verdad esta emocionada con lo que planea esta noche, ya que sus padres le han dado el permiso, Kari ya sabe muy bien que es lo que debe hacer, y Davis sin sospechar nada se acerca a la cama.

Kari se levanta del tocador, y se acerca a la cama y se mete en esta, y Davis apaga las luces, y se acomoda con Kari, y ella sonrie muy feliz y contenta. Hoy tuvo tanto miedo, por poco lo pierde, pero ya todo esta bien.

Kari espera a que Davis este un poco más adormilado, y luego sonriendo pícaramente se abre la camisa de dormir, y se siente lista para entregarse.

-¿Kari? ¿Qué haces...? Pregunta en un susurro Davis en medio de la obscuridad, y Kari sonrie y alza su rostro y le muestra su cuerpo en la media luz de la media luna creciente. -Ya no quiero estar separada de ti Davis, ya lo hable con mis padres, y ellos me dijeron que esta bien, hasta tus padres están de acuerdo y están muy contentos. Davis tienes el permiso de tocarme, y yo quiero seducirte, y tu tienes que seducirme, esta noche los dos nos volverémos uno solo. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa hermosa y sensual, y Davis se quedó pasmado, al ver las intenciones de Kari, y su hermoso cuerpo semi desnudo en la casi obscuridad de la noche de luna medio creciente.

Kari se acerca y besa a Davis con pasión y ardor, y él le devuelve el sentimiento, y Davis abraza y acaricia a Kari en su cuerpo. Un éxtasis maravilloso la inundo toda, y él siente lo mismo, los sos se emocionan más y se entregan al amor.

Observando todo, desde la puerta semi abierta, Jun Veemon y Gatomon, sonrien cómplices, era obvio este resultado luego de ver lo mucho que se aman. Davis y Kari están tan enamorados el uno del otro, que no se podía esperar otro resultado, sobretodo dejándolos juntos en la misma habitación, Jun hace una seña, y los dos digimon asienten y dejan que sus compañeros tengan su momento de magia.

Los tres cierran la puerta discretamente y sin hacer ruido se retiran a dormir, muy felices de saber que mañana Davis y Kari van a ser una verdadera pareja.

Mientras Davis acaricia los pechos de Kari, y ella se deja y besa a Davis con mucha pasión, y los dos se desnudan.

-Te amo Kari, siempre te he amado. Susurra Davis con amor, y Kari sonrie muy contenta y feliz. -Yo también te amo Davis, siempre te he amado, y siempre estaré contigo. Dijo Kari realmente enamorada y siente las caricias de Davis como se hacen más atrevidas, y eso le gusta mucho.

Davis y Kari sonrien y se preparan para lo importante, y se dan un beso lleno de amor.

Más tarde...

Davis estaba recostado en la cama abrazando a Kari, y los dos se sienten mucho mejor que nunca, ambos consumaron su amor, y ahora Kari siente muchísimo mejor su cuerpo al lado de Davis, y él siente tanto amor. Los dos se abrazan y se cubren con las sabanas, y se besan con amor, para luego quedarse profundamente dormidos.

Esa fue su primera noche juntos, y era la primera de muchas, una etapa más en su maravillosa relación juntos.


End file.
